warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Varhof Crossroads
Yaelea III- Varhof Crossroads (667.M41) The town of Varhof,important for its location at the center of five major roads and a railway line, quickly returned to Imperial hands when the citizens rose up and drove the Rebels away, but it would be the location of several battles when Rebel commanders under Warlord Torten Bairo, desperate to retake the critical location launched a series of fierce assaults on the down before falling back into the surrounding jungle. ''Százados '' Asmodai Tundrish of the Artemisia Armored arrived to reinforce with three Lances of his company three days after receiving a call for aid. His command tank, a Leman Russ Punisher was badly damaged when it ran over a hidden mine and so he was forced to stay behind and make repairs while he ordered his men on constant patrols of the area. The Rebel army, consisting largely of infantry, was able to outmaneuver them and catch the defenders off guard, quickly capturing the town's outskirts and one of the roads, which they promptly used to bring another army of mechanized infantry and artillery into battle. Tundrish and his crew were forced to defend the railway yard almost alone, trading Gatling Cannon fire and lasgun shots with advancing Rebel fighters. Six men held against a force almost eight times their number for twenty three minutes before (rank) Steranko ,an officer of the 7th Doritan Mountaineers arrived with help and secured the area. Tundrish captured a Rebel autorifle and made his way between defensive positions, helping where he could and rallying the defenders as the battle continued elsewhere. The strategically vital checkpoint on Whiteleaf Street was attacked and its Doritan defenders, unprepared for enemy armor conduted a fighting retreat deeper into town, blocking off roads with debris and improvised explosives. (fill in, more fighting etc) in an unusual and slightly humorous turn of events the Spice Flower, a local diner favored by Tundrish himself became a loyalist stronghold whose defenders went so far as to use bottles of cooking oil as makeshift incendiary devices. But the Spice Flower was overrun and destroyed, driving Tundrish into a barely contained rage and he vowed revenge on the rebels and led a squad of volunteers toward what they believed to be a rebel command position in a wealthy neighborhood they were busy looting. The looters proved to be far better organized and better armed than anticipated and they were forced to call for help. Captain Doriyan Rafel of the T'Gani 7/12 "Dawnguard" soon arrived with three squads, dropped directly onto the rooftops of the neighborhood while their Vendettas flew air support, preventing the rebel army from moving any more armor into Varhof. The other tankers returned four hours later, retook the outskirts led the counterattack into the town proper-ending the battle four hours later. The newly arrived Artemisia began rebuilding the town within hours, relieving the exhausted defenders. Torten Bairo Falls The Imperial army, supported by local citizens hastily organized into a militia seized the initiative and advanced on Warlord Bairo's stronghold, a collection of tunnels and bunkers built inside and under a range of nearby hills. Warlord Bairo was using captured Yaelea citizens as slave labor to produce chemical weapons and was planning on gassing the entire town of Varhof in revenge for his previous defeat. Dawnguard Vendetta pilots burned the vegetation from the hills, revealing tunnel entrances and fortifications, while he had suffered a loss at Varhof, Bairo was far from defeated and still possessed a sizable army and it was positioned directly between them and the citizens they hoped to save. Category:Eressa Sector Category:Battles